Missing
by Snb793
Summary: The oracle is missing, and no one is doing anything about it. Three half-bloods leave Camp to find her, but one of them has something else in mind. Is she a traitor, or does she really want to help?


"Welcome back, Sahara," someone said front behind her. Sahara grinned. "It was a boring winter without you." Sahara would recognize that voice anywhere.  
"Hey, Amy!" Sahara cried, hugging her buddy. They'd known each other ever since Sahara had joined camp. "We got a lot of newbs this year, huh?" She looked around, and there only seemed to be a few familiar faces in the sea of people.  
One kid stood out to her. He was holding a rock, and sitting by himself. Sahara went over and decided she would be his official guide.

"Hey," he said.

Sahara smiled. "Hello, I'm Sahara," She held out her hand. "And you are?"  
The new kid smiled back. "My name's Dax," He shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's all a bit crazy isn't it?" Sahara asked. "Being a child of a god and all. I haven't even been claimed yet and I've been going here for years!" She didn't seem very upset about that like most kids at the camp had been. Sahara had faith in the gods and believed that her father was just busy.  
"Yeah," Dax agreed. "Why, of all the new kids, do you pick me to help?"  
"Because, you seemed lonely. Now, come on. I'll show you the Hermes cabin." They passed things that were normal to Sahara, but extremely odd to Dax. Like the goat dudes. And this one guy that had a horses rear.

"And this is all...normal to you?" Sahara turned and grinned.

"Yep!" Dax just looked at the beast men one more time, questioning how that could have been hidden before they came here. He also was glad he had a human body instead of the half goat body. "Here we are!"

"We sleep... in cabins?" Dax asked, mentally smacking himself.  
"You bet. You might have to fight for a space though..." Sahara ended slowly, like she had forgotten to do just that. "One second," she mumbled. Then she walked into the cabin, and came out with a huge grin on her face. "They made some space."  
When they walked in the room, Dax put down his bag full of stuff. Sahara shook her head.  
"You know Hermes is the god of thieves, right?"

Dax picked his bag right back up. "Are we going to have to stay here?" he asked, exaspereated. He was already missing something from his duffle.

"Yeah, until you get claimed," Sahara informed. "How old are you?"

"14," Dax answered, checking for something he needed and cursed when he didn't find it. Yes... the Hermes kids were quick when they wanted something.

"You'll get claimed pretty quickly, then. I've been in this cabin for at least four years."

"How could you stand it?" he gasped. "I'm already missing stuff."

"You just learn where to keep things," she answered. "They don't steal as much if you get claimed by Hermes."

Dax and Sahara left the cabin. The new kid headed right for the ugly red one. "What cabin is this?"

"Ares. I hate the kids in there. They think they're all high and mighty just because they've got some muscle. This is my personal favorite," Sahara said, leading Dax over to the Hades cabin. "It's not to bright, or crowded."

"Where'd everyone go?" Dax asked suddenly.

"Oh, Percy or Annabeth must have just gotten here. Maybe both. They saved life as we know it last year. You know, the whole Titan vs. God war?"

"...no," Dax answered.

"Oh. Well, you'll learn enough," Sahara promised. "Percy talks about it _way_ too much. If you need anything, I'll be by the hearth." She walked over to the warm fire to be alone,and she was. It was always peaceful down there, because no one seemed to think the Hearth was all that important.

Sahara sat there for who knows how long until she heard people shouting. It was probably just the Ares cabin, but she went to investigate anyway.

Dax was surrounded by almost the whole Ares cabin, and he was _insulting_ them. Sahara grimaced, not wanting someone she'd met hours ago to die their first day at camp.

She ran over to Dax and got behind him.

"Are you stupid or something?" she shouted in his ear. "Come on. Don't get on the bad side of Ares on the first day of camp."

"I'm not stupid. This kicked decided it would be _hilarious_ to trip me!" Dax answered. She hadn't noticed the rage in the new kid's eyes until that second.

"You can kill them in capture the flag," Sahara told him. "Just calm down a little. And Viral, leave the kid alone. Or I'll take care of you, personally." Her black eyes turned on Viral- the leader of the Ares kid.

"Yeah? How're you gonna manage that?" he snickered.

"You'd just love to know wouldn't you?" she hissed, her own anger rising. And then Viral did what might have been the most stupid move of his life. He ran into Sahara and then tried to go after Dax. If it had been just her, she would have been fine with it, but if other people got hurt... you were pushing it way too far.

* * *

**Isn't it horrible? ^^ It's actually an RP I'm going with InvaderDax, GHP, and InvaderZaTr. The first, like, 4 pages though, we just Dax and I. Well... GHP is playing Cloud. I think I'm going to have to do a lot of editing staring after this chappie. This isn't exactly how it happened in the RPG, since Dax and Sahara knew who their parents were, but oh well. They're about to get claimed. And no one has notice that the oracle is missing yet. Dax is going to get used to camp before the quest, so sorry if it's going a little slow for you guys.  
**

**I know the grammar isn't the best. I'm horrible at it. ^^ Please, read and review. I'd like to know how we could improve. Flames are accepted, though not preferred. Have an awkward day/night/whenever!**

**~~Snb793~~  
**


End file.
